Kumatora
Kumatora (クマトラ) is a character in Mother 3. She is the only playable character and permanent member of Lucas' party who is female. A tomboyish and somewhat rude princess, she can use many powerful PSI spells as her primary weapon. An opposite of Paula Polestar and Ana (who were both stereotypical female characters), Kumatora is a tomboy. This is most likely due to her being raised by the extremely feminine Ionia, a Magypsy. Lucas first meets Kumatora at the ending of Chapter 3, and meets her again after the three year timelapse into the future where she is disguising herself as a waitress at Club Titiboo, and goes by the name of Violet (Yoshikoshi in the Japanese version of the game). Kumatora primarily uses Gloves as weapons (unlike Ana and Paula, who use Frying Pans as their primary weapons). The strongest weapon that she can wield, the Mystical Gloves, are dropped by a Monkalrus. Kumatora is the Princess of Osohe Castle, although she doesn't actually have any royal blood. In fact, Kumatora was only named princess by the Magypsies after they were asked to care for her by the people on board the White Ship. Personality Kumatora is shown to be quite rude on occasion, and also impatient as seen when she beats two bodyguards for getting in her way, not even giving them time to move; on occasion, she also curses mildly. She shows obvious disdain for her outfit while working at Club Titiboo, calling it "girly". Kumatora can also be hasty, as when in Osohe Castle she was considering cutting off her foot while it was caught in a bear trap. She can be caring and nice on occasion, however - during tough situations, Kumatora appears nice towards Lucas. In the secret ending, Kumatora cries for the first time in the game. In Battle Kumatora is the primary PSI-using member of the party, with PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, and PK Starstorm. She also learns PK Ground, an attack that does a set amount of damage based on the Max HP of a enemy. She also learns Healing, Lifeup, and PSI Magnet. She can also use Assist PSI like Offense Down, Defense Down, Brainshock, Hypnosis, and Paralysis. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kumatora appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 11. Trivia *Kumatora's name means "Bear-Tiger" in Japanese ("Kuma"=bear; "tora"=tiger). *Unlike Ana and Paula, Kumatora does not use Frying Pans as her main weapon; rather, she uses gloves. In fact, the only Frying Pan she can equip is the Fake Frying Pan. *What appears to be Kumatora was seen in an early screenshot of EarthBound 64, where she (with purple hair) was standing alongside Lucas. *Hackers had found unused sprites of Kumatora revealing that she might have been planned to be a Magypsy. The sprites gave some distinct similarities to the sprites of Kumatora as Violet, as well some sprites of what appear to be a younger Kumatora, meaning that she was possibly going to be as young as Lucas. *Kumatora is the only character where the player can't use her full name in the English language, due to the limit of spaces being only six. *Naming Kumatora 'Violet' when she is first recruited in Chapter 2 will result in her using the name 'Kumatora' while disguised as a waitress in Chapter 4. *Kumatora cries for the first time at the end of the game during the secret "ending". *If the party is defeated when Kumatora is the lead hero, there will be a placeholder doll in the top-left corner of the 'Try Again?' screen instead of the usual defeated figure in the centre of the screen. This error does not occur with anyone else leading the party. *When Kumatora first joins Duster's party after firing a blast of PSI at him, her PP is not full in a reference to the cutscene before. *In Earthbound 64, her hair was purple and she wore black clothing. Category:Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable party members in Mother 3